


Such Rivalry (klance)

by yoslina_the_sinner



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Boys Kissing, Denial of Feelings, Extremely light angst, Feelings, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Crack, Hate to Love, I'm Bad At Summaries, Insults, Jealously, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Kisses, Lance (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Rivalry, Some Plot, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), This Is STUPID, What Was I Thinking?, also poor shiro honestly, enjoy, klance, pidge and hunk are only metioned, this was some writing practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoslina_the_sinner/pseuds/yoslina_the_sinner
Summary: //Basically this was (based on) a Tumblr roleplay that I edited (and was the Lance and Shiro in) so ignore the kinda bad plot//Lance gets bored and decides to train. Turns out his (worst) buddy Keith is there. Rival (and fluff) stuff happens. Takes place before season two. Oh yeah, they kind of have crushes on each other and suck at feelings.





	Such Rivalry (klance)

**Author's Note:**

> oh btw, by edited I mean I had to rewrite it and add stuff cause the actions was in *asterisks* and there were no thoughts XD

"LANCE IS IN THE CASTLE!" Lance shouted as he ran into the training deck with his eyes closed, arms wide like he expected some kind of award for doing so.

Keith, who was the only one in the room, jumped from where he was sitting. He was taking a break from his training when the blue paladin walked in. He rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Oh, its you."

Lance opened his eyes in confusion to the blunt reply. "Of course its me-oh." he interrupted himself when he saw who he was talking to. "Well look who it is, what are you doing in here hotshot?" he smirked as slyly as possible, approaching the other.

He bit his lip and glared halfheartedly, not really in the mood to deal with Lance and his so called "rivalry" against him. "Why should I tell you?" Keith grumbled out.

The blue paladin made an offended sound and pouted. "C'mon! We're a team~" he spoke, eyeing Keith up and down. The other didn't look too exhausted, he knew the hothead could work himself hard to the point of being black and blue. It wasn't a common thing but Lance could recall waking up from a nightmare and walking towards the kitchen for a snack, only to catch Keith sneaking into the medical-bay to get into a healing pod. Not that he was worried or anything. "B-Besides I can't let you do anything wrong and ruin Voltron!" he said and hoped that he was too oblivious to notice the slight flusteredness tone in his voice.

Keith eyes narrowed at him, feeling a little confused at the mysterious tone he was using. He kept hearing it in his voice, the wavering and the almost softness. It was weird. And it made is mind go back to the bonding moment that Lance apparently didn't remember, it was a ghost of the same voice. And every single time he remembered that moment, it made him feel weird. Keith did not like it at all. "Yep...say whatever you need to make yourself feel better." he rolled his eyes again.

Lance stuck his tongue out and smirked again, hands on his hips. "Whats the problem, mullet? Scared I might find out about an evil plan of yours?" he teased, because yeah, that's totally something Keith would do. His plan would probably have something to do with everyone in the universe getting a mullet. His smirk widened a little.

His scowl deepened. Typical Lance, so much for the bonding tone. "Nope. I'm just training so we actually do something when we're fighting Zarkon, unlike you." Keith replied lowly, trying to keep his temper under control. Lance always had to be under his skin didn't he? Patience yields focus, Keith. Patience yields focus.

"Pfft-please! I could totally go throw down Zarkon." he bragged, even though his gut squirmed at the thought. He decided to change the subject. "Anywayyy, I was going to train but since /you're/ here might as well go somewhere else." Lance groaned. "Are...are you always here?" he raised an eyebrow. It always seemed like he was. Then again, he was pretty emo, he most likely wanted some brooding time. Still, the good teammate part of Lance wanted to wince at the thought of his rival being alone all the time.

Keith opened his mouth then closed his mouth again. What could he say? Yes? Lance would just judge him and call him a weirdo. "No. I have other...things to do. Again, unlike you." he bit back the lame comeback, internally flinching. Damn it.

"Is that your only insult?" the blue paladin snorted. A rush of satisfaction went though him. Lance one, Mullet zero. "Geez, and I thought you were the greatest!" he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes and smirking confidently.

The red paladin blinked at him in surprise, his heart flipping just a tiny bit. "Really?" Keith breathed out. He tilted his head in confusion. What was Lance playing at?

For a moment Lance just stood there and tried to process what the other just said. He flushed a dark shade of pink. "W-What?! I-I didn't--that's not--" he stammered, losing his cool attitude from a few seconds ago. He just had to be doing it on purpose, he just had to know that he only got this worked up around him! "NO! I-I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!" Lance sneered, the heat on his cheeks making his blood boil. Quicknak!

Oh. Well crap. He felt a flash of embarrassment, of course Lance was being sarcastic. What was he excepting, a kiss on the cheek? He gulped and tried not to let the flush on his neck creep up onto his face. "Oh? Well, you're not very good at it." Keith seethed. Why did one of the legs of Voltron have to be so...so...annoying?!

"What?! I am the best at sarcasm!" Lance snarled, stepping closer to the other boy. Who does he think he is?! He was the one who was good at everything and just had to show it off for ALLL the universe to see! "You didn't even get the "when I say Vol you say Tron" thing. Who doesn't understand that??" he insulted.

"I don't know!" Keith took a step closer as well, glaring at him, his face flushed with anger. "Why do you flirt with every girl you meet, huh?!" he spat. Where the heck did that even come from? His nerves were starting to go haywire just thinking about every single time Lance started to hit some alien. It gets in the way of the mission! But it never bothered him when Hunk went of the check out some food or when Pidge wandered off to observe a robot. Why should it bug him so much that Lance gets distracted by some...girls?

Lance spoke with an angry eye-roll, "I don't flirt with EVERY girl!" He felt a tug in his gut so he stepped even closer so they were face to face. Or they would be if Keith wasn't shoooort~ It was almost cute the way he had to glance upwards slightly just to hiss at him. "Why are you such an emo showoff?!"

Patience yields focus. Patience yields focus. Patience yields foc-- "I'M. NOT. EMO." Keith snapped, eyes flaming in anger. He would have taken another step but the air around him already felt suffocating. Annoying bastard of a blue paladin! Weren't they supposed to be the friendly ones? I mean Lance got along great with every one else, always bringing up a conversion, always making others laugh, and by some miracle always knowing what to say to lighten the mood...his scowl deepened and the red paladin couldn't help but feel a wave of something like envy. Was it for Lance or the people that Lance did all those things to?

Must have hit a nerve. He felt a flash of delight and the smirk was back. Was it just him or was it getting easier for Keith's shell to crack? Whatever, he poked Keith in the chest. "Oh really? What's with your hair, it's dark and sometimes covers one eye," Lance continued to tease, loving the view of his rivals cheeks glowing with anger. "And that's not even mentioning the fact that you have the most loner, angry, and grumpy attitude of anyone on the team!" he actually growled a little as he said that. He just didn't understand why the red paladin had to be like that! Why was he so distance all the time?! It...it frustrated him. Yeah, that's the word.

Keith's frown deepened, crossing his arms in defense. "Maybe because you guys annoy me so much!" he replied lowly, not wanting to give away that only he could could make him get this worked up.

"What so annoying?! Unless your just to SCARED and EMO to admit it!!" Lance provoked loudly, leaning forward while putting hands on hips. And now they were practically knocking heads, okay he could totally deal with this. (Even though his heart rate was starting to spike--SHUT YOUR QUIZNAK.)

The red paladin seriously hoped that Lance didn't hear him take a sharp inhale. "I'm NOT scared!! You're just obnoxious!" Keith yelled, character breaking and finally giving up on not losing his temper. Any amount of self control he had was lost and he knock their forehead together, fists clenching at his side. Keith already felt blood rushing to his face.

"If its just me then why are you such mood when I'm not even around?!" Lance breathed out angrily, looking back and forth between the others eyes. "AND WHY AM I THE OBNOXIOUS ONE??"

"FINE! I THINK YOU'RE LOUD, YOU ALWAYS THINK YOU'RE THE GREATEST, AND YOU ARE ALWAYS PURPOSEFULLY DISAGREEING WITH ME!" Keith roared, stepping forward just enough so their noses brushed and that he could see the specks in Lance's clear, blue eyes. What did he have to act like this? Just...just... "WHY?!?"

His breathe was caught in his throat, the tips of his ears were burning now. "BECAUSE--BECAUSE--ARGH!" he groaned loudly. "YOU KNOW WHAT?! I DON'T CARE!! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I WORRIED ABOUT YOU AND YOUR STUPID MULLET ANYWAY!" Lance blurred out in a half scream. He had to get out of here and away his Keith's heat and piercing violent eyes. "I'll just keep away from you, your highness!" the blue paladin bit his lip and turned to stomp away.

He fumed for a moment before the words started to register and he hoped his face wasn't as red as it felt already. "Wait, don't leave! I'm.... I'm...ugh!" he tried to say, snarling out a groan. "I'M SORRY, OKAY! IT JUST ANNOYS ME THAT YOU THINK I HATE YOU! I DON'T!" Keith shouted at him, just as Lance reached the metal door. "Honest..." he spoke, stomach fluttering. He was nervous. With a side of an emotion Keith could describe as longing but he was not going to.

Lance stopped and his mouth twitched, an aching tingle in his chest and throat. "Could've fooled me." he called back in a grumbling manner, turning around anyway. "...I don't actually think I'm better than anyone else you know." his face got a visibly red when they made eye contact as he approached him. "And if you still want to know why I," the blue paladin coughed awkwardly, flustered. "Disagree with you...we're like rivals you know, its just normal." Lance studied Keith's face before lying down on the ground a foot away from the others feet. Should he say anything else? Was he actually going to risk it? What...what was he even thinking about risk what?? They're rivalry? Or maybe...? "It makes it easier."

Keith was felt like he was about to choke, his gut kept sloshing tingles up and down in his body. The voice was back. Oh quiznak, i t w a s b a c k. "W-Why?" he manged to say with the heat on his face. "Why does it make it easier?" he questioned, not really understanding what it was. Their teamwork? That can't be it. His mind spun with possibilities.

He sat up on his elbows and turned away so Keith doesn't see a blush. Was the others face red? "T-That's not important!" Lance stammered intelligently. Not suspicious at alllllll. "Look, I'm just trying to say that even though your an emo, mullet, hothead, you are mine--I mean ours. And that means you are OUR teammate," he glared at him and gestured his hand in his direction, finally turning back to face him his. "We are all a team, idiot. I worry about you."

It was now the red paladins turn to blush. "It is important. Especially if we are going to form Voltron." he pouted, kneeling next to Lance to observe his face closely. "And, you worry about me?" Keith wondered out loud, bangs covering his eyes as his shyly looked down. He hoped that this time Lance wasn't being sarcastic. 

"OF COURSE I DO?!" he shouted, looking offended and putting a hand on his chest. Too energetic, go back, go back! "I-I yeah, duh. And believe me when I say this that if I tell you why it will probably make forming Voltron worse..." Lance mumbled out, rubbing the back of his neck, his face scrunching up. Getting rejected by a crush would definitely make it harder to...wait...WAS HE PINING KEITH?!

Keith shook his head, a funny but serious looking expression on his face. "No it won't. Secrets make things worse. Remember Pidge?" he kept nodding as he lectured his teammate, like a person who knows the answer to a question a teacher was asking the class. "When she admitted to being a girl, it got a lot easier." What. Was. He. Hiding? He had the urge to know, an instinct, like the desire to pilot his lion when someone was in danger.

Lance titled his head at Keith's motions. "Well I'll you right now that I am a boy, a very handsome one." he joked, winking. What the actually heckkkkkk- "Anyway, this is different," he blushed and gave a mean look to his heart. "Very different."

He grunted in irritation, putting a hand on the blue paladins shoulder. "How? How is it different?!" Keith basically seethed, cheeks puffing up in annoyance and furious blushes. He was touching Lance, abort mission, system overload with feelings. Keith couldn't take this much longer.

Lance had finally snapped, " FINE SINCE YOUR SUCH A PRICK ABOUT IT!" he hissed, swiftly standing up and grabbing Keith by the collar so he stood up as well. He was really going to do this, no turning back now, be a hero, now or never, he gave himself pep-talks as he stalked towards him. The blue paladin was completely red, heat wavering off him, and his heart was pulsing like crazy.

Keith gave a yelped and felt frozen underneath the others blue and icy, but somehow warm, eyes. "W-What are you doing?" he said, stepping back in shock. His brain seemed to be short circuiting, he couldn't help it, his heart was in his throat. He gasped when there faces were close enough to-

"THIS!" he mumbled before reaching out and ferociously locking lips with Keith. He, Lance León McClain, had never kissed anyone in his life. But even if he had it wouldn't be as messed up, heated, or heart racing as this one. Lance wasn't sure how long it lasted, it was a beautifully awkward experience, but he was pretty sure he was either going to faint of lack of oxygen or the fact that he kissed Keith whiLE HIS MOUTH WAS OPEN! They broke away with a pop, sweat beading on their foreheads and the blue paladin licked his mouth. "I'm jealous of you okay?! Does that help you, BEST PILOT!" he succeed to say.

He took a gulp of air, licking his own lips to taste Lance's pineapple chap-stick, and breathed out in a sigh. Okay, so he just got kissed and Lance was jealous of him? He would have smirked if he wasn't so ecstatic, his eyes were wide and he was sure that he was vibrating. "Really? That's it?" Keith huffed without thinking. He wanted to slap himself. They were certainty bonding now! This has to be! His wracked his mind to do something quickly. Kissing seemed like the best option. "Okay then. Two can play this game." so he did, roughly, nibbling on Lance's lip because it felt right. Keith eyes went half-lidded and he shivered with satisfaction. 

"Mmph!" Lance protested, even as he brought his hand up to the red paladins hair, tangling his fingers in it. He kissed Keith back a little angrily, like they were having an argument. It was strangely comforting to him, the way that tasted each other and the way they both searched each others cloudy eyes for something more. It was really hot. 

Keith hummed and broke away, enjoying the fact that Lance and him seemed to chase each others lips for more. "There, I don't hate you." he murmured, booping noses, which to him, was something way more intimate then what they just did. "In fact, it's the opposite." he said, almost about to blush when he realized the blue paladins long, tan fingers were still brushing his hair, the other hand at his waist. When did they get there? He felt the tingles coming back in full swing, climbing up the walls of his stomach and onto his lungs.

Lance tapped out of his daze and turned pink. "I-I can see that!" he blurred out, wow, wasn't he smart. "You...you just...kissed me." he blurred out again and what was wrong with him, he couldn't seem to think at all, Keith was suddenly very distracting with the way his breath and nose were tickling his face. "Why?" Lance gulped, turning his face away.

He brightened, a cuddling feeling bringing a smirk to his face. This felt better than winning any fight. "I don't know," he said. "Why are you so annoying?" Keith teased, thoughts of raw affection coming to the front of his mind, and yet that was the only thing he would, or could, say. The red paladin nerves were being both completely melted and completely tensed up, he wasn't surprised. Lance just had that affect on him.

The hands that were on Keith's hair and hip left, now failing and waving around but still sticking close his body. "W-Well--I-I...why are you a mullet?!" Lance sputtered theatrically. "Sooooo HA! Take that!" he put on a ridiculous victory pose and dabbed to make sure that the red paladin couldn't see his energetic grin or redness. He got to kiss Keith, he got to kiss Keith~!

Keith let out a laugh and quickly covered it with his hand. "That makes no sense. I HAVE a mullet. I'm not A mullet." he rolled his eyes but watched Lance with amusement.

"Shhh." he shushed him, putting a finger on the others soft lips. "Just let me have a victory," he whispered and holy crow he could feel Keith shudder slightly. "You quiznaking jerk." Lance laughed, moving so he could put one shoulder on the red paladin and lean against him. Okay, so maybe that was kind of nice. Maybe a little, he bit back a grin.

Keith grumbled before leaning back, aware that they're supporting each others weight. "This is why I love you." he realized, breath taken away from him briefly, because he realized he just said that out loud. "Butthead." he muttered nudging his side, which he knew was ticklish.

He let out a giggle, a nervous smile on his face, before his face turned pink. Oh my god. Keith just...he just...Lance leaned up and gave a sweet cheek on his cheek, resisting the happy dance and the squeal that came along with it. "Love you too, asshole."

"Yep, I'm the asshole." Keith replied, cheekily smirking at the kiss. He could just kiss him again, and maybe he would do it gently like Lance. Maybe someday he could laugh and smile with the blue paladin like this all the time. He shook his head, this was enough. For now.

"Whatever." Lance snorted, rolling his eyes. He cupped Keith's chin and mirrored the others smirk. " Soooo~ Does this mean we're like, dating or what?" he beamed, winking all flirty like as he watched those fiery purple eyes change, the sparkles and flames shifting.

He wasn't going to lie, he turned a dark shade of scarlet and he opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water. "U-Uh, if you want...yeah?" Keith gulped, not looking Lance in the eye. The blue paladin was a charmer for sure. 

"Haheh, dude, I was the one that kissed you first, why wouldn't I?" he giggled, giving Keith another kiss on his temple. Definitely not while blushing at all, stay smooth space ranger. "And I can't believe me asking makes you blush but not kissing!" Lance scoffed and poked him on the cheek. Though it kind of made sense, he probably didn't get asked out everyday. Y'know, totally unlike Lance.

"S-Shut up, jerk." he glared, wrapping his arms around Lance to hide his face. His ears were so red, he felt like it was the color of his lion for sure. At least Keith felt comfortable here, even though Lance was the biggest dumbass he has ever met. Keith squeezed him, this dumbass was his now. And that is the exact moment Shiro walked into the room.

When Lance was suddenly pushed off by the red paladin, he was confused. And then he noticed that they were basically getting caught in a affair by their space dad. "H-Heyyy Shiro, my dude, my bro, w-what cracking?? I was j-just , y'know, annoying my RIVAL Keithy-boy here." the blue paladin said completely causally and with much subtly. Lance jabbed Keith's side with his elbow for emphasis. 

Keith nodded and, of course, winked at Lance. Of course, that's what people did in movies when they were faking something right?? "Ugh! Lance, quit annoying me!" he growled, fake glaring at him.

"Um, guys?" Shiro said, looking confused.

"WHat?!" Lance cried dramatically. "You're the one annoying me, mullet!!" he had to cough because of how over-the-top and high his voice was.

Keith had to combat the will to pat Lance's back. "Yep. I totally came in here to annoy you Lance. Obviously." he said, crossing his arms. He was proud of himself, he was getting better at the whole sarcasm thing.

"Guys?!" the black paladin spoke again, glancing between the two, like a father who didn't get the reference to a dirty joke his kids were making.

"Oh, I'm sure you did because you're always tying to one-up me!!" Lance pushed him lightly, a playful smile somehow making way onto his face.

Keith pushed back and smirked. "I'll gladly one-up you now, you ass!"

"LANCE! KEITH!" Shiro shouted, finally grabbing their attention.

"WhAt?!" they said simultaneously. 

Shiro sighed and put his hand on the bridge of his nose. "Why are you two always fighting?"

A pause. Lance grinned and punched Keith in the arm. "Because I'm jealous of him and he doesn't hate me." he said, nodding his head, almost bursting out laughing at the black paladins face. This was priceless!

Keith grinned as well. "Mhm. Exactly." he punched Lance in the arm as well, probably harder than he meant to. Oops.

"Ow, babe that hurt~" the blue paladin pouted, not even processing what came out of his mouth. That wasn't a new thing for Lance.

"...what?" Shiro gaped at Lance.

Keith turned a flushing shade of pink. Pet names?! "Y-Yeah, what?!" he yelled, give Lance a panicked look.

"...did I say that out loud?" Lance asked, blushing.

"Yes! Yes you did!" Keith punched him again, covering his face with his hands. 

Shiro looked betrayed. "Keith, why didn't you tell me???"

Both of the paladins turned a darker shade. "Tell you, um, tell you what?" Keith spoke for the both of them. Lance was ninety percent sure he was going to die.

"That you're dating?" he replied like it was obvious. Shiro turned to Lance, who was sweating. "It's about time your realized your feelings for Keith."

The blue paladin's blush went impossibly red. "I-I DIDN'T-- WERE NOT EXACTLY--" Lance shrieked, waving his arms around again. QUIZNAKING CRAP WHAT THE HELL SHIRO!!

"N-Nonononono!!!! Us? Dating? What? That's crazy!!" Keith testified, shaking his head back and forth. Sometimes, he just wished that Lance didn't have such a big mouth and that he himself could control his emotions!

"But Lance just said-"

"LANCE SAID NOTHING! K-Keith, back me up!" he shouted, interrupting Shiro (who now looked totally baffled by what was going on), and grabbing Keith's shoulders. Lance shook him back and forth in panic

Keith nodded as best he could as he was shook. "Y-Y-Yep! Absolutely nothing!!!" he cried, taking a hold of Lances hands to make him stop. HoLY FREAKING-

Shiro cleared his throat, trying to calm down the atmosphere. " Well then, I'll just, uhm, Pidge is watching so I'll ask her about it later." he cautiously started to back away to the door. 

"WHAT?! PIDGE?!"

"Dammit! I knew she was evil!"

"Keith, language!"

Lance hurriedly started to stomp out of the training deck. "OH MY QUIZNAK! THEY ARE SO DEAD!" he screamed, anger and embarrassment flushing his cheeks to a shade of red beyond to color wheel. The little gremlin was going to blackmail him for weeks, maybe even months! He heard footsteps following him.

"NOT IF I KILL THEM FIRST!" Keith roared as well, running to Lance until they were side by side, just racing to see who would catch her first. His knives were going to taste blood today. All his weeks of training were for this moment!

They both caught each others eyes and smiled, Keith with his smirk and Lance with his grin, both blushing, and they ran, hand in hand, hearts in hands, to murder.

**Author's Note:**

> they totally made out with each other later btw (maybe i'll write that next time?) WELP I HOPE YOU LIKED IT?? COMMENTS ARE ALWAYS LOVED (NO MATTER HOW WEIRD) also sorry how the last part is kind of rushed (i just wanted to finish kill me :P)


End file.
